


The Kittens Next Door

by stephistep



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, One Shot, Short One Shot, very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephistep/pseuds/stephistep
Summary: If Newt was honest he had never really noticed his neighbor before. He tended to stay more in his own bubble with his own people, never straying and he was fine with that. He made exceptions though, for example, when the guy who lived across from him arrived with supplies for taking care of a kitten.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Kittens Next Door

If Newt was honest he had never really noticed his neighbor before. He tended to stay more in his own bubble with his own people, never straying and he was fine with that. He made exceptions though, for example, when the guy who lived across from him arrived with supplies for taking care of a kitten. 

Newt had been about to go up in the elevator to his apartment when he saw a man walking towards the doors with a large box in his hands. Newt is nice, so obviously he held the doors for him and that’s when he saw what was in his arms.  
“I couldn’t help but notice what you’re carrying, do you have a kitten?” Newt asked. Newt really loves cats so he allowed himself to be nosy just this once.  
“Oh, yeah four actually. My mom’s cat had them and she’s a bit too old to take care of that many kittens, so I took them.” Newt realized this man kind of talked a lot. He froze, noticing something apparently. “Wait, you’re not gonna tell the landlord right? I know we’re not supposed to have pets but they won’t be here long! Promise!”  
Newt didn’t even think of that.  
“Calm down, mate, I wasn’t even thinking of doing that,” He visibly relaxed. “I just really like cats and was curious,” Newt added.  
The man looked at Newt like he was thinking something over. “Don’t you live across from me? Number 316?”  
Newt hadn’t even realized until then, only seeing him in passing, “Oh, yeah I guess I do.”  
His neighbor adjusted the box in his arms to be under just one arm, freeing his hand for a handshake, “Well hi there, I’m Thomas.” Newt shook his hand, “nice to meet you Thomas, I’m Newt.” Thomas shifted the box again in his arms and turned towards the now opening elevator doors. They walked towards their homes and as Newt went to unlock his door he could feel Thomas’ gaze on him.  
“Oh, sorry, do you need help?” Newt asks, guessing he can’t unlock the door with his hands full. “Um, no, actually I was just wondering, since you said you like cats, do you want to see the kittens?” Thomas looked vaguely uncomfortable. “You don’t have to though. I just thought I’d offer.” Newt smiled, “I’d love to actually. Thank you.” 

Thomas opened his door surprisingly easily with just one free hand and walked in, ushering Newt to follow him in.  
“I’ve just walked into a stranger’s apartment. Hopefully you’re not a killer of some sort I’d hate to die because of my love of cats,” Newt said. Thomas laughed, Newt noticed it was a very nice laugh at that.  
“I’d be a pretty shitty killer if I did it in my apartment, trust me these walls are too thin for anything besides walking on your tip toes.” Now Newt laughed which quickly turned into a small gasp and awe when he spotted a box with kittens in it in the corner of the living room. Newt quickly shuffled over towards them not listening to whatever Thomas had begun to say. He sat down at the box and cooed at what could only be four month old kittens, at the most. Thomas turned around, having heard this and saw Newt with big eyes staring at the small creatures. He felt his heart do something funny when Newt picked up one of the kittens and began to pet him, careful to be extremely gentle.  
“Hi sweetpea. You are just a tiny little thing aren’t you?” Newt spoke in a slightly higher voice and it warmed Thomas’ heart.  
Newt turned towards Thomas seeing him stood there with an odd expression. “Hopefully it’s okay that I’ve picked one up? I forgot to ask, got too excited.” Thomas smiled and shook his head, “no it’s fine.”  
Thomas softly walked up beside the two and sat down picking up one of the remaining kittens. “They’re so tiny. I love them!” Newt said, lifting his kitten up toward his face to cuddle him. Thomas couldn’t stop staring if he tried, the sight was too precious. When he got no response Newt turned to see Thomas with a small smile on his face. “We’re a cute pair aren’t we?” Thomas slightly blushed at that and nodded before looking down at the cat in his hand. Newt took this time to really look at the man, knowing he hadn’t really cared to pay attention before, and boy, had he been missing out. 

After they had been sitting there a while and Newt had pet each cat they stood up, walking towards the door. “So you’re not planning on keeping them?” Thomas scratched the back of his neck, “I might. I mostly just said that ‘cause I thought you were going to rat on me to the landlord." Newt chuckled, he had hoped that wasn’t the case. “Good, maybe I can come over and see you all again sometime? If you’d like, of course.” Thomas smiled. “Yeah, of course. That sounds great!” He tried to hide his excitement but it didn’t matter, Newt thought it was adorable.  
“Great, so I’ll see you another time. Bye, Tommy.” Newt walked out of the door grabbing his keys from his pocket as he went. Thomas quickly closed the door behind him, leaning against it as the floaty feeling in his chest increased at the sound of the nickname. Thank god for his Mom’s cat.


End file.
